


Es mejor partir...

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Veddie / Symbrock¦ La segunda parte: Vuelve a mí, V ¦***Pequeño extracto del posible sentir de Venom hacía Eddie Brock, su Eddie.¿Qué siente respecto del humano? Tristeza y temor de un futuro sin Eddie, deseos de aquello que puede llegar a ser, pero no será...Mejor acabar todo de raíz, pese a todo lo bueno, pese a causar un vacío en Eddie... Es mejor alejarse del humano a ver como esa mirada de cariño se vuelve de repulsión y asco.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 9





	Es mejor partir...

Hace mucho tiempo se preguntaba ¿qué estaba sintiendo por aquel humano? Admitía que en un principio lo ocupo por conveniencia y necesidad, luego empezó a conocerlo y se dio cuenta que era un humano débil y perdedor.

Reconocía que aquella debilidad era algo con lo que se sentía identificado. Del lugar donde provenía no era "alguien" sobresaliente, ni el más fuerte o un líder nato, solo era otro simbionte más... pero acá era importante.

Acá en la tierra destacaba y era más fuerte que cualquiera... acá era alguien para Eddie, alguien que lo trataba con cariño luego de ese inicio donde uno era 'marica' y el otro 'parásito'.

Entonces ¿qué era aquello que sentía cuando lo veía conversar con Anne o con cualquier otra persona?, porque sí, Eddie le explicó que no solo había una necesidad de perpetuar la especie cuando un hombre y mujer se juntaban ya sea brevemente o por años, también le explicó, pese a que ya supiera del tema por lo que sabía de la propia mente de Brock, de aquellas parejas del mismo sexo y lo que eso significaba.

Él era asexual, no necesitaba de otro u otra para reproducirse, por lo que constantemente le venía aquella preocupación de sí en algún momento Eddie, _su Eddie_ , deseaba estar con otra persona, ya sea, para reproducirse o solo estar por compartir con alguien.

¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué haría Eddie? _¿Qué escogería?_

Por lo que si constantemente arruinaba las citas o posibles citas de Eddie, era por algo justificado... Aunque al hacer esto reniegue de la verdadera razón, la cual no deseaba pensar o decir... Amaba a su Eddie y lo quería solo para el... ¿Pero cómo tomaría Eddie el saber todo lo que pensaba Venom respecto de su persona?, probablemente se largaría a la primera oportunidad...

Por lo que Venom si sentía algo respecto del humano con el que vivía, sentía tristeza de un futuro incierto y temor de aceptar la razón de su actuar.

Venom, contra todo pronóstico, sentía amor por Eddie Brock, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Viviría y mataría por Eddie, por protegerlo, incluso de su propia "persona".

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Eddie.

Llevaba toda la tarde en relativa calma. Venom no pidió comida, ya sea cabezas o chocolates, no le interrumpió durante su trabajo o le molesto con charlas sin sentido.

Eddie no deseaba admitirlo, pero se estaba acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Venom. Demasiado dependiente de lo que pedía, decía o hacía.

—Nada... solo pensaba— escucho como un susurro al fondo de su mente. Venom no se tomó la molestia en manifestarse externamente y aquello preocupó aún más a Eddie.

—¿En que?— no es que Eddie desee atosigar al simbionte, pero sentía algo en su pecho... una extraña sensación de que algo ocurría con Venom. Algo ocultaba.

—Pensaba en cómo sería todo luego de que tu te fueras.

—Yo no me iré a ningún lado— respondió rápidamente. —Tu mismo dijiste que eramos uno... que yo era tuyo y que jamás permitirías que yo muriera porque no deseabas ocupar otro cuerpo... creo que viviremos más que el resto— terminó por comentar más para sí aquello último.

Venom no deseaba explicar que no se refería a la muerte de Brock, cosa que no había pensado antes, sino de cuando decida dejar de ser ambos la figura de Venom.

—Claro... no debo de qué preocuparme...

—Tranquilo cariño, seremos tu y yo por mucho tiempo.

Venom, muy en el fondo, negando a cualquiera que pensó esto en algún momento... deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran dichas en otro sentido, en algo más de pertenencia y amoroso.

Deseaba a Eddie para sí.

Era tan fuerte el sentir que este lo abrumaba. Mejor sería irse por su propia cuenta, sin tener que explicar nada a Eddie, de esa forma se aseguraba de que su humano no lo mire con repulsión o asco al saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sí... lo mejor sería marchar y buscar a cualquier persona para poder sobrevivir, pero que no se parezca a Eddie.

Eddie es único, Eddie es especial... Eddie es suyo y él es de Eddie, ambos son uno... _ambos son Venom._

Pero como siempre... cada inicio tiene su final y el de Venom sería esa misma noche.

Aunque eso significase poner en peligro a Eddie, su cuerpo resentirá todo este tiempo con el "parásito" dentro, le costará adaptarse nuevamente a como era antes. Volvería a ser un humano frágil donde cualquier enfermedad o accidente podría ser definitivo, dónde ya no habría un 'algo' que lo protegiera de otros... ya sean villanos o héroes.

Lamentaba el tener que irse sabiendo que expuso muchas veces el rostro y nombre de Eddie, pero era lo mejor...

Lo último que haría por su humano sería convencerlo de marcharse de la ciudad y empezar de nuevo... Si bien saldría de su cuerpo, todavía no lo haría de su vida, primero es la seguridad de Eddie, luego el deseo...

¿Deseo de que?

Abandonaría a su suerte a la única persona por la que siente algo que no es rabia u odio, aquella que le entiende y quiere... pero Eddie no aceptaría ese sentir y también sería extraño. ¿Qué harían si cualquiera se enterase de lo que siente por su Eddie? No, mejor no llegar a esa circunstancia y cortar de raíz todo ahora, antes de que sea peor.

—Te quiero Eddie...

—Yo también cariño— respondió Eddie sin saber que aquello sería lo último que escucharía o sabría del simbionte.

Brock siguió haciendo su rutina aquella noche, desconociendo que al amanecer se sentiría como un cascarón vacío.

Sería solo la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue Eddie Brock o Venom. Pese a su sentir se pasaría día, tarde y noche buscando a aquel ser que le dio sentido a su vida...

Buscaría a aquel ser con el cual se sentía como en un hogar, la vida sin su simbionte ya no sería vida... Encontraría y obligaría a ese slim negro a quedarse juntos aunque sea lo último.

Venom era suyo y Eddie no dejaría que se fuese con cualquiera. Primero muerto.

Aunque la necesidad que Eddie siente por el simbionte no era igual a la de Venom... pasarían distintas cosas para que Eddie se de cuenta de su sentir y de aquello que le oculto el parásito.

¿Fin?


End file.
